magickfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ahrisluminosity
Contact If you have any questions or concerns please use the space below to contact me. Don't forget to add your signature! This section will be cleared from time to time to keep it from cluttering up. Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 01:24, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I just joined your WIKI which I see is still under construction. Personal Bio I am a Research Laboratory Technician, Teacher, Practicing Herbalist, Homeopathic and Naturopathic Doctor (ND). I also research the Paranormal and existence of Magic from the perspective that it is perhaps as yet undiscovered physics. I am an Alchemist and a growing Wizard and utilize Magic, Hermetic ideas and psychic skills in the treatment of illnesses. I teach Herbal and Homeopathic medicine online in a manner apart from religion and from a personal perspective not conflicting with general magical concepts. I am frequently controversial. . I share knowledge and resources tho I am still learning my way around this site. people can feel free to friend me and ask me things I am owner of the "Magick and Paranormal Skills" Yahoo Group and member on Spells of Magick Website. I teach Herbalism, Alternative Medicine and Paranormal Skills Online, I found your Wikia (Fandom) page looking for places to expand my exposure and teaching. I Notice the Following Problems on this site; Many of the Help Features are disabled Members of the site are not visible so members cannot contact one another, and administrators (you) were hard to find and I had to resort to Wikia to get to this page. It would be helpful of members and administrator names were visible so people coulkd comment regarding articles or ask questions easilt. There are many created pages shown incomplete because they are not linked to a catagory. Adding a catagory would clean this up. It is difficulkt to create cascading sub pages for pages with inhcremental installments. It woulkd help if members cound create catagories underneath Main Portals. I INTEND to contribute here rather than creating another similar WIKI. Please feel free to contact me here or my email danielblankley15@yahoo.com Congratulations on creating a really great WIKI site. It has great potential. Regards,